The Heart's Treasure
by Atlanta100230
Summary: Ah, the Skyways. Home to the great, the good, the evil, and the in between. For two pirates in love, life in Flotsam was blissful. One day, however, their ship crashed against the rocks, leaving a tiny daughter alone in the Spiral, with not a penny to her name. Years later, Ivy Davenport, the daughter of a upper class Marleybone couple discovers who she really is: a musketeer.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain," a booming voice called out, " The Armada goons be nearly in. Shall ye have me light up the gunpowder, and blow them to Krokotopia?"  
Jane jumped up from her seat on a crate and called out to Jack  
" What, did you expect us to destroy them by sayin' pretty please to the Fire God? Of course ye light it, you ole dog."  
In this case, it wasn't an Jack Russell, first mate to Captain Jane Quincy, was a dog, born and bred in Marleybone. They and the rest of their crew, were currently hiding in the spacious weapons room of an armada battleship, loading kegs of gunpowder against the door.  
"Right chaps, and here be t' dicey we blow up t' door, most o' tha' armada rats will be went t' Davy Jones' locker , ye can be aye o' that. However be, some may live and keep fightin'. We can either climb out t' window, and crawl cross t' riggin' t' a lifeboat, where we'll flee t' Jonah Town. Bad side? The riggin is slippery, and the armada will be definitely firing at us. Or once the door be blown up, we can make run past the clockworks,take control and ram the ship into the rocks, before jumpin' off and riding the windlanes to shelter. here's the tricky part,mateys, we'll be outnumbered three to one, and the closest rocks be a good mile from here. I'm lettin you choose, since it be your fate." Jane sat down in a corner, while her crew conversed in hushed tones. Finally, Jack came up to her, looking grim.  
"M'captain?" He greeted her quietly.  
"Yes, Jack?" She asked.  
"Well..see... the crew, they be thinkin.." He wrung his paws nervously.  
"Out with it,Jack" She said bravely.  
"They reckon, if they hand over ye and me, the armada will let them go, scurvy bilge suckers that they are."  
Jane frowned darkly." After what I did for ye? I treated ye fairly, and always gave ye yer share of the loot, is how ye decide to repay me? Mutiny?"  
El Traidor, a bull from Cool Ranch, spoke up in his musical,heavily accented voice.  
" A thousand pardons, oh honorable captain, our interests, however must precede your desire to live, now drop your weapons and turn out your pockets,"  
He said smoothly, pointing his saber at Jane's throat. Glancing at Jack, she slowly put her hands in the air,clutched in one of them was a pistol. Quick aas lightning, she shot the lock on the door and the armada burst in and began to fire. Grabbing Jack, she scurried out the window, and across the rigging, avoiding the electricity being shot at them. Jane jumped into a lifeboat,and she and Jack rowed like like the wind. They took to the nearest windlane, and rode all the way to Jonah Town. As they came in sight of the great whale, Jack asked her quietly  
"M'lady? Do ye think the armada will let the crew live?"  
Jane looked away.  
" I sincerely doubt it, my friend."  
They were silent for the rest of the way, Jack looking out at the sky, Jane lost in her thoughts. Jonah Town was magnificent, in an odd sort of way. You had to admire the hardy fishing birds for managing to cobble out a town and a living , however ramshackle and poor, on the back of the great sky whale. They docked in the port easily, and walked slowly into the central part of town together,when Jane stopped.  
"Listen, Jack I need a favor. Run down to the tavern and post an ad for crew members, fair pay and good living conditions, they must be fit and able, and one hundred percent loyal. They need to have good fighting skills, and be willing to work long hours. Tell them to meet me one week from today at noon, in the tavern cellar."  
He nodded, and she handed him a few coins to buy a bottle of Yum. The poor terrier looked dead on his feet.  
"Once ye finish, you can home and rest for a while. I'll contact ye as soon as I pick out a decent lot of crew, then it will take a few days to get a ship, and a few more to get everything arranged."  
"I bloody hope we find a better lot than last time," he muttered, before saluting his captain and walking into the tavern. Looking around to make sure no one was following her,Jane crept over to the bucket over the whales blowhole, climbed in, and lowered herself down to Gullet. Gullet, home sweet Gullet. Dark, smelly, home to the shady and scoundrels. But what would you expect from a town inside a whale's stomach? She walked along the rickety boardwalk to her home, a tiny shack next to the clothing shop. She unlocked the door,to see a her husband pointing a rifle at her.  
" Begad, Davy!" She laughed musically, " Did ye think I was some scoundrel?"  
"Ye never can be too careful," He said, setting the rifle down and hugging her." I thought ye might be a clockwork."  
Jane's smile instantly vanished and she burst into held her close as she cried.  
"It's alright my love, tell me what happened." He whispered.

"T-the crew...they're all dead.." She sobbed." We were attacking an armada ship..it was going golden till two more armada ships came up..we were outnumbered, so we ran and hid in the ship's weapon room..The crew decided that if they turned me and Jack over,maybe they'd live. I...I blew up t' lock..and t' clockworks came in..Me and Jack crawled out t' window and stole a lifeboat... But the armada killed them all!"

Davy sighed deeply. He had an awful day too., his treasure was stolen by cutthroats and one of his crew members deserted. But now was not the time for him to led his wife to the tiny parlor,as her sobs quieted. Handing her his handkerchief, she wiped her eyes and calmed parlor,like every room in the house, was small and crammed with strange things they had found or only furniture was an overstuffed red sofa, a pot bellied black stove,an antique coffee table, an oak armoire, and comfortable green armchair. Davy took his wife's hand and kissed it, like a true gentleman. His pirate name,was in fact, Gentleman Davy.  
He got up and walked into the kitchen, where he fixed up a pot of Mooshu tea with honey,their favorite. Carrying the tray with the tea, as well as some biscuits,he sat down next to his wife.  
Jane smiled,and took a biscuit from the tray. She always felt better when he was around.**  
**"Davy?" She asked with a mouth half full of biscuit,"When are going to tell people of our marriage? It's been a year, I think it's safe."  
He frowned." Jane, you know why we can't. Pirates be an untrustable folk, and I can't risk you being kidnapped for ransom."  
She sighed." Davy, I can protect myself just fine. Avast, I've even beaten Old Fish Eye, best o' the best in a shooting match."  
"You're the best musketeer I know," He agreed." But I still want t' keep you safe."  
"Alright" she murmured. She didn't like fighting with him.  
He hugged her,hating that it had to be this way, but the less people knew of their marriage,the better. There were many captains who would do anything to get gold in their pockets. He couldn't let the horrible people like that get Jane, sweet, intelligent Jane, how could handle a pistol like nobody else. He himself was a buccaneer,known for his strength and surprisingly good manners.  
Jane wiped her eyes once more, and got up from the sofa." I'm feelin' a little sick, Davy, I think I'll go upstairs, finish me tea and take a nap.  
"Alright, angel. I'll be downstairs,finishing up this map of Waponi Wu Avery wanted for his atlas."  
She kissed his cheek and headed up the creaky stairs to their small bedroom. Jane sat down and sipped her tea,thinking of what had happened that day. She was lucky to be alive. Still lost in thought, Jane changed out of her ripped and dirty clothes, putting on her favorite blue tunic with was considered pretty, with her shoulder length blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Her skin was fair, and dotted with freckles from hours working in the sun. She was petite and slender,often mistaken for a teen, though she really was twenty five. Her husband Davy was very handsome,even with the scars from various battles across his body. He was twenty six, tall and strong with a dark tan, wavy brown hair and blue eyes that reminded Jane of sapphires every time she looked at him.

Yawning, she crawled under the covers and fell asleep, exhausted by all that had happened that day. Downstairs, Davy worked away at his maps,trying to figure out the best route to the top of the volcano. It was safe and pleasant in the little home, as safe as a house in a whale's stomach can be. But outside,plots were being made,and wheels set in motion. The armada grew stronger every hour,and villains haunted the skyways. Though things looked clear right now,it was the calm before the storm, a storm that would shake the spiral.

**AN: Do you like it? Should I post more? Also, this and the next few chapters are part one of this story, part two is the adventures of their child, and part three is a surprise! Please review, I want to know if I should keep writing this or if it stinks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane yawned and snuggled in deeper into the bed, ignoring the chiming of the old clock. She was in that enjoyable just woken up state, where your body is awake, but your mind is asleep. Suddenly, she remembered yesterday, and jolted up. She realized grimly that she would have to go to her crewmember's families and tell them their loved one was dead. She got up, put on her slippers and robe, and splashed her face with water from the basin on the night table. She headed downstairs after dressing,brushing her teeth, and taking a quick bath. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see that Davy had made her breakfast before he left for work. She buttered a scone, still warm, and poured herself some rich coffee. Coffee identifying was a talent of hers, one that Davy found charming. From the deep rich taste with a subtle sweetness, this coffee must have been grown in the south of Zafaria, her favorite. Finishing breakfast, she washed the dishes and jotted down a note for Davy before heading out.  
_Dear Davy,_  
_I'm going to run a few errands and pick up some food. The larder is getting bare, and the icebox is empty, save a couple jugs of milk. Thank ye for breakfast, the coffee was lovely. After that, I'll be stoppin' by the tavern to pick up that special flavor of Yum the Frogfather likes. I need to be in his good graces, so he can arrange for me to get a ship. My old one was taken by the clockworks, blast them. I hate the thought that me darling frigate will patrolling the skies captained by the armada. Anyways, After talkin' to the Frogfather, I should be done, by which time you'll likely be home._  
_Love ye,_  
_Jane_  
Suddenly feeling ill, Jane dashed to the toilet, throwing up her breakfast. Shame, She thought to herself, It was such a good breakfast.  
After rinsing her mouth and looking over the food, she added a line to her note.  
_P.S. I was ill this morning.I checked, and the food hasn't gone bad. Think it's Batacuda Flu?_  
She set the note down,and walked outside,careful to lock the door. You never could leave things unlocked in a place like only reason they lived here was that most ruffians were too scared to come down, and that people left you alone if you lived there. She got in line for the bucket going up, thinking of how odd she had been feeling lately,either snapping at everyone or bawling her eyes out. Apart from that, there was how much she had been sleeping, and how she thrown up-  
_Oh, Titans above._

Sh realized it probably wasn't the Batacuda Flu. Her turn came, and climbed into the bucket,as well as a frog and a rat,likely returning from sell stolen bucket was large, big enough to hold a horse and rider, and strong enough to carry around twenty one hundred pounds, thanks to an ingenuitive pulley system and a touch of went through her day in a daze,unable to focus on anything but that her symptoms were definitely not the Batacuda Flu. After finishing gathering the groceries, Jane walked into the Golden Fin tavern, hanging her tricorn hat on the peg near the wall. It was a beautiful day in Jonah Town, with a sunny skies and gentle breeze from the north. She sat down at a table, and looked over the menu. Fish, Fish, and Fish. Jane reckoned that sixty percent of the Jonah Town dweller's diet was fish. The rest was likely bread, crackers,biscuits, eggs, fruit, meat, clams,oysters, and kelp stew. A plump duck in a stained apron and blue frock waddled over, holding a notepad.  
"Can I have yer order, m'lassie?" She quacked politely.  
"Fried cod, please and a glass of yum and soda. Also, i'll be needin a bottle of Jade Palace Yum, sent down to the Frogfather's place in Gullet."  
The waitress gasped at the name,before hurriedly copying the order down and scurrying away. Jane sighed, and drummed my fingers against the worn table. She couldn't put it off any longer,she'd have to tell Davy her suspicions. Her food arrived, and she ate quickly, leaving a few golden coins on the table for payment. As she left, she walked up to the barkeep and asked him to inform her crew members families of their deaths. Sh simply didn't have the energy right now. He agreed, and she left the tavern, hopping into the bucket, and riding down to Gullet. Jane felt oddly tired, though it was only noon. _I'll just put the things away, mop up the kitchen, and take a quick lie down,_ she promised herself. However once she got home, and put the groceries away, taking a lie down preceded mopping the kitchen, and she found herself literally falling into bed.  
Jane woke to the sound of voices downstairs. She checked the clock and instantly panicked, it was 8 o'clock! She was late for her appointment with the Frogfather! Oh Blimey! She exclaimed to herself. Even though the Frogfather was nicer to her than most, he did not tolerate lateness and she definitely didn't want to offend a person like that. She just then noticed the voices and laughter coming from downstairs. , specifically the deep tones of the Frogfather. Hurriedly wrapping a shawl around her arms, to hide her wrinkled dress and running a comb through her hair, she then put on her boots, and hastened down the creaky stairs. Davy was waiting at the end of the staircase, and offered her his arm gallantly.

"Davy darling,Why the party?" She asked curiously, "I mean, we have enough food for one, but I doubt you threw an impromptu party just because we have the supplies for it."  
" You look lovely, my dear." He said,ignoring her question and giving her a secretive smile."

Jane blushed self consciously, and allowed him to lead her into the parlor, where many of their friends were conversing,laughing and drinking Tataki yum, an expensive and delicious type of yum, though everyone Jane ever met agreed the best was Jade Palace yum,the rarest and most expensive of all yum.  
" Ahoy! Blow me down if it arn't Captain Jane! Jane me lovvie, ever so sad t' hear about those scallywags betrayin' ye and Jack. If they weren't in Davie Jone's locker, I swear to the dragon's I'd have introduced the cat o' nine to their disgusting backs!"  
Blind Mew called out. Though Blind Mew was unable to see, he had the best senses a cat could have. He could tell who was who simply by how they moved.  
Jane smiled politely." Yer sentiments are much appreciated, Mew."  
After greeting everyone and conversing with them, she made her way to the corner where the Frogfather sat.  
"I'm sorry to miss our appointment,Uncle." She said to him regretfully. To most he seemed to have no family,Jane was the Frogfather's adopted niece and held a special place in his green heart.  
"Ah,my child do not has all been arranged. Your ship has been purchased,and you even have right to the private dock,as my favorite niece. Consider it a present."  
"I'm your only niece, Uncle!" She laughed,but she was still confused."Uncle, there's no way the ship could have been bought by me.I was going to ask you to buy it,then pay you for it month by month."  
"It will be clear soon, now go fetch me some morsels like a good child, anything but this confounded fish.  
She had just walked over to the kitchen, just as Davy tapped his spoon against his Yum Glass.  
"Alright me hearties, yer all wonderin why I've called you to my humble abode, correct? Well, here it tis.I, after a month of searchin, have found Fanged Pete's treasure! As a thank you for bein' such good folk for over the years,I'd like to present ye all with a small share of tha' loot.I'd especially like to thank me good friend The FrogFather, for donating the Tataki Yum you're all drinkin, and payin the tavern to make such a lovely celebration cake."  
He then brought a chest, and opened guests gasped at the bright gold and sparkling jewels that filled every corner if the chest before wildly applauding his treasure hunting skills..Davy then took out a half cup scoop, plunked it into a bag and handed it to the nearest ran up and kissed his cheek,and he smiled joyfully.  
"I'm ever so proud of you," She whispered to him.  
"You just wait till tomorrow, darling, I saved the best in the chest for you." He told her happily.  
Soon,everyone was clamoring around for their share,the gentlemen at of the ladies sat on the couch, gossiping cheerfully after getting their share. Jane was in the kitchen, cutting up a slice of chocolate cake for the Frogfather, when her best friend Charlotte walked in.  
"Ello,Jane. Miss me?" She smiled joyfully.  
Jane set the tray down and hugged her tightly.  
"Charlotte!" I haven't seen you in nearly three moons, how be you? And Tanner, how be him? And yer baby boys,Jeffrey and Jeremy? What have ye been up to?"  
Charlotte laughed before slipping out of her hug."We've been good,better than good actually. Come to the parlor and I'll tell ye more." Charlotte was a beautiful young lady,with red hair and brown husband, Tanner, was blonde,with dark eyes and a kindly fit each other perfectly,like pieces of a had never seen them argue knew Charlotte from her early days as a pirate,when they both worked as were still good friends years later,though Charlotte gave up pirating stay at home after she got married to her had his babies around two months ago,and Jane hadn't seen them since.  
After handing the Frogfather his plate, Jane sat down next to Charlotte and listened closely to her tale.  
"Well, after the boys were born, we wanted to raise them somewhere better than Scrimshaw,with the noise and the crime and those dirty rats running around, and our relations dearly wanted to meet the boys. So we visited my parents in Mooshu for a few weeks,than his in Wizard City, before we eventually sold our house and bought out the jewelry shop on Skull Jane,I can't describe how perfect it is! We're living in a wonderful big flat over the shop,with plenty of space for the boys to play in, when they're old enough, and the island is gorgeous! The weather is beautiful,the air is clean and they're aren't as many ruffians as you'd think. The business is going excellently,and we've already had to hire more employees! Jane,its lovely there but I do miss ye, Ye and Davy must come visit me sometime, and Tannar will be glad of Davy's company."  
Jane realized this was as good a time as any to talk about what happened lately, so she swallowed her nervousness and spoke to Charlotte.  
"Um..Charlotte, lass, could maybe I talk to you in private? "  
"Surely,of course" replied Charlotte,confused but trusting.  
Jane led her upstairs and locked the bedroom door before sitting down on the bed.  
"Well..I've been feeling..not quite right lately,and I know I'm not sick...so..."  
She stammered,not sure how to say it. Luckily Charlotte understood.  
"Ye think old Davy might have got ye knocked up."  
"Yes, exactly." Whispered leapt forward and hugged her out of nowhere.  
"Oh Jane, darling, I'm ever so happy for ye! Fancy, our children can play together! Just like we planned an dreamed when we were but pipsqueaks of girls!"  
"But,"Jane added, "I'm not completely sure. It could just be a bug."  
Charlotte's smile did not dim.  
"Oh silly Jane,there's a simple test.I wish I could be here while you take it, but I can here the party winding down, and me and Tanner need to take go home, the boys will be missing us, and the sitter needs to be paid. " She said regretfully. "Here's what ye need to to, go downstairs and eat the leaves of the blue yum yum fruit,I saw one in your larder, in twelve hours, prick yerself with a needle. If your blood is dries brown, yer not, If it dries purple, yer a mama."  
She then gave Jane a quick hug and said goodbye before hurrying out. Jane followed her to say goodbye to the they all finally left,Jane volunteered to clean the kitchen while Davy started on the parlor, a much easier Davy wasn't looking, Jane tore of a piece of a yum yum leaf, and swallowed flavor wasn't bad,just a little finishing up the kitchen,she went to help Davy. Though she chatted with him like normal, her mind was focused on the yum yum leaf. She and Davy finally crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.  
In the morning, while Davy fried bacon downstairs,after checking the clock to make sure the time was right, she took a needle and pricked the edge of her ring finger and let a few drops of blood spill onto a smooth white napkin. She waited a few seconds,keeping her eyes firmly closed,before eventually looking down at the dried blood.

It was purple.


End file.
